


知不足

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [16]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：一青窈《风车》（《寒衣调》）
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	知不足

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
> 大宋淳化三年七月，故相赵普逝于西京洛阳。上闻之震悼，谓近臣曰：  
> “普事先帝，与朕故旧，能断大事。向与朕尝有不足，众所知也。朕君临以来，每优礼之。普亦倾竭自效，尽忠国家，真社稷臣也。朕甚惜之。”

少年游 把臂曾同出  
相见欢 俦侣安知慕  
阿兄痛失慈母 顿首哭  
长君传位 金匮藏书  
叔于田 蔓草未可除  
朝天子 薄言逢彼怒  
去国微君之故 行多露  
白头如新 靡不有初

天家棠棣疏 五字百年误  
一念行差 骨肉且相负  
将心向明月 流水不我顾  
双泪垂 道还君明珠

归去来 帝心几欲诛  
行路难 履霜岂得渡  
忧心愠于群小 意踌躇  
终风且暴 日居月诸  
兵车行 惟猃狁之故  
九原恨 犹未灭匈奴  
竖子沉沙折戟 万骨枯  
悠悠苍天 良人莫赎 

天家棠棣疏 莫蹈太祖误  
一念成魔 骨肉终相负  
将心向明月 流水似我顾  
双泪垂 系在红罗襦

欲与君相知 朝堂赖秉扶  
千载旦暮 双翅共寒暑  
岁月忽已晚 老先王陵树  
阮郎归 将适彼乐土  
岁月忽已晚 老先王陵树  
阮郎归 终远我皇都

少年游 当时不觉殊  
相见欢 杳杳即长暮  
闲坐悲君自苦 开眼哭  
青史哂笑 知我不足


End file.
